His Possessive Lover
by Starred
Summary: Tsuna knew that Reborn was possessive, but he couldn't believe that he would do that to him just because of an accident...


**Title: **His Possessive Lover

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance, and Humor

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that Reborn was possessive, but he couldn't believe that he would do that to him just because of an accident...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

**Announcement: **Yo~ I decided to finish all of my one-shots. I might do others but it might take a while. But meh, I'll see. I want to thank onee-chan (AnimeLuver2224) for bta-ing this Well, I hope you enjoy this~

~.-.~

Whimpers and groans filled the room.

Reborn was sitting at the edge of Tsuna's bed while he held Tsuna on his lap, grinding his hard member against Tsuna's cloth butt.

Tsuna whimper at that. He wanted Reborn to just take him.

_'H-how did this happened again? Oh, yeah because of __**that**__ accident,' _Tsuna thought, remembering how it happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Tsuna and Hayato were in Tsuna's room studying since he didn't get somethings in class.**_

_**Hayato was really happy. No. More than happy because he was with his precious Juudaime and that baseball-idiot didn't come with them because he had baseball practice. He never liked that bastard since he was always touching his Juudaime, and he also knew that baseball-idiot was attracted to his boss, not that he would let him have his Juudaime. He would fight against him just to have him. He knew that his Juudaime was still unclaimed and that he didn't have a lover either. In all, he was pure and innocent, so that was his chance to act upon his feelings.**_

_**Poor, naive Hayato. Not knowing that he was wrong and 'his' Juudaime was in fact, neither pure nor innocent. If he knew, then he wouldn't have done that.**_

_**Reborn was in the room, leaning against the wall. He was looking at what they were doing like a hawk. He wouldn't let no one touch his lover. after all, Tsuna was his and his alone.**_

_**"So you see, Juudaime, that's how you do this question," Hayato said while looking at the brunette who was close to him.**_

_**"Thank you. If you hadn't explained that to me, I wouldn't have known," Tsuna said while he smiled cutely at the bomber.**_

_**'Juudaime is so cute. I want to kiss him,' Hayato thought while he smiled back.**_

_**Reborn narrowed his eyes when he read Hayato's thoughts, but didn't do anything. For now.**_

_**As Hayato explain something else to Tsuna, Reborn noted that both of their hands touched for a long time until Tsuna noticed and retreated his hand while blushing and stuttering an apology. Hayato just smiled and said it was okay.**_

_**Reborn inwardly growled. How dare that brat try to make moves on his lover.**_

_**Hayato slowly got close to Tsuna who seem to not mind. He got so close that their bodies were touching slightly.**_

_**"So this is how you do this, and this. Alright?" Hayato asked while he turned towards Tsuna, who nodded and also turn towards him to ask him something.**_

_**Their heads were close and their lips were almost touching. If one of them moved some more, their lips would touch.**_

_**Hayato looked into Tsuna's big caramel doe-like eyes and lean forward until there was just a small space in between them. **_

_**Tsuna was looking into those vibrating green eyes. He knew this was wrong. After all, his lover was Reborn.**_

_**'Reborn!' Tsuna thought while his eyes got a little wider in length. He now remembered that Reborn was in the same room.**_

_**Reborn transformed Leon into a gun and cocked his Leon-gun.**_

_**BAM!**_

_**He shot the small space between Tsuna and Hayato. Both of them jump back and fail in their behinds, in shock and slight fear.**_

_**"You. Get out," Reborn said, pointing his Leon-gun at Hayato while glaring at him. Hayato quickly nodded while he stood up and left.**_

_**Tsuna also stood up and was about to walk out but Reborn's voice stopped him.**_

_**"You're staying here."**_

_**Reborn went towards the door and locked it.**_

_**"R-reborn, is not what you think. It was a misunderstanding. He wasn't going to do anything," Tsuna quickly said. He knew how possessive Reborn was and how far he could go. Reborn didn't responded and went towards him while he cornered Tsuna against a wall.**_

_**"R-rebor-" Tsuna started but was cut off by a pair of rough lips.**_

_**Tsuna quickly responded to the kiss and put his arms around his neck. Reborn deepen the kiss and a tongue war started. They fought for dominance but the one who won was Reborn. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too strong.**_

_**"Reborn?" Tsuna asked while he panted, his face flushed and his lips swollen from the hard kiss.**_

_**"You're mine," Reborn responded while he held Tsuna closer to him.**_

_**Tsuna blushed and put his head on Reborn's chest, trying to hide his face. Reborn didn't like that, so he took his chin and made Tsuna look up at him.**_

_**Tsuna looked at Reborn with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheek with a crimson red color.**_

_**"You're mine and I don't share with anyone," Reborn said while he took the sight in. He was the only one allowed to look at Tsuna when he was in this stated.**_

_**Tsuna turned to look somewhere else, too embarrassed to look at Reborn directly. That made Reborn burn with jealousy and rage. If Tsuna didn't believe he was his only, then he would make him remember.**_

_**Reborn pinned Tsuna to the wall, putting both of his arms over his head with one of his own hands holding them in place. Tsuna yelped in surprise, not excepting that.**_

_**"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, completely confused at what Reborn was doing.**_

_**"I'm making you remember that you're mine only," Reborn responded while he sucked on Tsuna's neck, making Tsuna moan.**_

_**"Seems like you're still really sensitive," Reborn said. He emphasized his point by sucking on his neck again, but this time harder.**_

_**Tsuna moan again, but this time, slightly louder. He wanted more. He slowly lifted up one of his legs until it touch Reborn's own leg. Reborn took the hint and hitched one of Tsuna's leg around his waist and then the other.**_

_**Reborn chuckled at the way this lover was moaning just with little touches. After all, only he would satisfied Tsuna.**_

_**Tsuna began to rub their clothed members, creating much friction between them.**_

_**Reborn groaned while tightening his hold on Tsuna's arms, who bucked his hips up at that.**_

_**"You're so slutty, bucking your hips like that," Reborn whispered in Tsuna ear who shivered.**_

_**"B-but..." Tsuna protested but he moan again when Reborn lick his ear and nibbled.**_

_**Reborn let Tsuna's arms go but squeezed Tsuna butt with his two hands and began to move towards the bed where he sat down.**_

_**Tsuna continued to whimper in pleasure.**_

_**-Flashback Done-**_

Reborn nuzzled Tsuna neck with affection. Tsuna whimpered while Reborn thrust upward into Tsuna's butt. He, in return, grinded his butt into Reborn's member, who groaned in Tsuna's ear.

"You're acting like a slut. Who knew that you could act like that," Reborn chuckled seductively.

"N-no, I-I'm not," Tsuna said, trying to talk.

Reborn bit his neck hard, making him whimper.

"Who do you belong to?" Reborn asked while he stopped all movement.

"Y-you," Tsuna responded, his eyes half-lidded.

"It isn't loud enough," Reborn said in Tsuna's ear. He knew that Tsuna liked that since he always moaned or shivered in response.

"I'm yours!" Tsuna exclaimed while rubbing against him in a provocative way.

"It still doesn't seem like you need me," Reborn said, still not continuing. Tsuna let out a whine as his protest.

"I'm yours!" Tsuna screamed while looking at Reborn pleadingly. Reborn smirked and decided to stop teasing Tsuna and put him on the bed.

"I will give you what you want but remember, you're mine and no one else's," Reborn said.

_'And its also because I love you,' _Reborn thought while his eyes soften.

Tsuna nodded, knowing that Reborn meant what he said. He loves Reborn and he knew Reborn loves him back.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if it wasn't good, I'm not really good with smut. I don't think I'm going to write something like this again but who knows. Please:

Read and Review.

Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
